


To help What's Lost (Steven Universe fanfiction)

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Captured girl, Cluster - Freeform, Crystal Gems, Gems, Girl - Freeform, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: Deprived,captured girl this story is about a young girl getting save by a group of gems. Non as the crystal gems. After being token over by a gem that was implanted in her chest. A lavender gem but after getting saved she is determined to PROTECT





	To help What's Lost (Steven Universe fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on animo for a contest I chapter of my oc meeting the crystal gems I wanted to make it longer. I may publish this on more then one app are site

Many things past through the young girl  mind

 

     The color red splattered on her face ever thing went in slow motion. Almost as if her sounding are black and white. A bitter cold feeling consumed her. Her savior was gone was that worth being free she feel into a ever lasting darkness. Her only friend the one how protected her is gone. The memories blinded her vision. She was next yet she didn't care. All she wanted was to be happy. It felt like everything she truly cherished was gone. Despite her efforts despair sank with in her. Everything she wanted to be with her disappeared on the way is it really worth it?

          She felt the warmth of something on her chest. Almost comfort yet she couldn't help but to feel cold dead inside.  The gem that was implanted in her chest still hurts. It felt like the pain was ever lasting. She was captured and was a test subject like her dead friend and many more kids. They came to no use and the plain went wrong.

         They where to be killed despite her effort the chains of faith pulled her doing. She awaited the impacted of what every item that was to be implied inside of her to come and end her miserable life. Even though she the experiments made her a gem she only could be killed by a direct blow to the heart. Nothing else no she couldn't be bubbled. What she waited never came her blurry sight didn't help the situation she's in.

      Her mind retreated to the simple question 'Why?' many asked but had to wait to find out this simply question. The warmth of her gem fought for her. No she still could not see though the darkness within her. Like she was being..... controlled like a puppet with her on body barring her in walls she called for help.

      Banging on the walls of consciousness but the walls wouldn't fall. She was buried deeper with a simply voice being her savior helping her break though. A simple voice helping her who was this....God?"We are here to save you the crystal gems this is not you!" No she didn't know who they where but she new she was finally saved. She had more savours but the hole in her heart couldn't be filled. A warm feeling wrapped her the reaction was very simple she spreads her body like she had wings. The only way she could accept this feeling. Trying to break free from whatever chamber held her.

    She had help she was happy again no glad she is safe......but do this really mean anything no her only family that was left are gone. No!.....she could remake it she used all her might to ball the huge amount of despair that she held inside in a ball. Battling her body she want to win no..... She

  
**_NEED_**  


       To win that's the only way she make it out alive to meet her savior to finally have what nobody could give . A life that she can live happily it is a priority that she will fulfill. Her eyes snapped open a flash of light went across the dead field that is and will always hunt her deepest darkest nightmares. That's hidden behind all the façade's she wore. There where three people no four inftont of her all in different colour skin. Almost blinding her "Hey I am Steven ." The chubby boy said with a star on his red shirt "Yo I am amethyst." A short purple girl said with a gem that is positioned at the same place hers is "I am pearl" The skinny blue one said she had a gem on her forehead"I am Garnet." The tallest one said with a outfit with two  different sides and Carmel skin. "And we are the crystal gems!" The chubby boy said

   She smiled a smile that showed hope happiness and joy. This was the second time she smiled sincerely. She felt a warm liquid flow from her eyes the first time she cried with a closed eye smile her hair feel from her ear  it was now infront of her eye noticing the shortness and how curly her hair is. The mullioned time she glowed with her gem but this time she controlled it.

  
**_THIS TIME SHE WILL FINALLY PROTECT_**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading give kudos if you enjoyed it. This story is most likely to also be published on wattpad and or fanfiction.net. Oh and comment what you think wrong are need changing are you want to add to it. 
> 
> I might need help I am not the best writer


End file.
